Disney Legends 3 Return To The Waste Land
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: Your favorite Disney heros were last seen fighting the rejected and forgotten past of disney. Now they are back to take on something they never wanted to witness...the wastelands
1. The Wasteland

Note: I know I usually won't make these until I finish School Days but what the hell. I miss this series. I am going to do both of them at the same time for now on.

* * *

The entire group is standing right next to a portal

Aladdin: So is everyone ready?

Mickey: Yes. Its time to save the wasteland

Oswald: You think we can do it? I have been trying to for decades.

Mickey: I don't think...I know we can.

Simba: Alright. Timon! Pumbaa! You guys know the drill right?

Pumbaa: Yes! We stay here and keep guard just in case if this second group of villians is real!

Timon: And we keep an eye on Genie who for some reason is still unconsious...

Simba: Right

Nala: Alright so I guess its time.

Kopa: Alright lets go.

All of the heros enter the portal

Pumbaa:...Good luck you guys...

Disney Legends 3 Return To The Wasteland

Chapter 1 The Wasteland

All of the heros appear in the wasteland

Kiara:...its...its so horrible...

Kopa: I don't know how you were able to live here Oswald...

Oswald: It hasn't been easy...but after spending so much time here you tend to get use to it...took me about 50 years...

Mickey:...lets try to focus on our goal...you remember anything from your past yet? Before Maleficent brainwashed you?

Oswald:...no...but I trust you...

Aladdin: Mulan you have any suggestions on what we do?

Mulan:...Aladdin...I think you should take over as leader of this group...

Aladdin: Really...but why?

Mulan:...because last time everybody either died or left out of cowardness...myself included...you are the only one who stayed.

Aladdin: Well me and Genie.

Mulan: Yes but the Genie has been out for quite sometime now and he is not with us right now.

Aladdin: True...but there is another way to look at it. When you left I was in charge...but from there on more and more people died...and even Simba left.

Simba: That was not your fault Aladdin. That was all me.

Mulan: Aladdin. I know you can do this. Let me stick to fighting. Thats what I have always been best at anyways.

Aladdin:...you guys really trust me to do this?

Simba: I know I do.

Mickey: Me too. You are the most loyal member of our group!

Aladdin:...alright I will do it. Thanks guys...now lets get down to business

Mulan: What should we do first?

Aladdin: I think its best if we just start off by looking around. Its been a while since you have been here Oswald. Things may have changed

Oswald: You are probably right there...

Simba: Alright sounds good.

Aladdin: Lets split up. Mickey you go with Oswald. Kopa, Nala, and Kiara you guys stick together. Me, Simba and Mulan will go search somewhere else.

Simba: Alright lets go!

Meanwhile

Timon:...well now what...

Pumbaa: I don't know...we wait and see if villians will come?

Timon: But what if there is no second group of villians? Then we will be wasting our time being bored!

Pumbaa: Hmmm oh oh! How about we enjoy some Hakuna Matata!

Timon: With all of these wars its been a while since we laid back and enjoyed our old moto...lets do it!

Pumbaa: Shall we go search for grubs?

Timon: We shall!

Pumbaa: What about Genie?

Timon: Ah just leave him we won't be gone long

Pumbaa: Ok!

Timon and Pumbaa run off leaving Genie behide

Meanwhile

Mickey: Its even worse then the last time I saw it...

Oswald:..yeah..things got a little worse everyday believe it or not...and there are a lot of days in the many decades I have been here. its been over 80 years...

Mickey: I am sorry you had to suffer that Oswald...

Oswald: Don't be...there is no reason for anyone to feel sorry for themselves...never accomplishes anything.

Mickey: You are right there...but you don't deserve this.

Oswald:...mabey I do...

Mickey: Oswald don't say that!

Oswald: I should have had more control...Maleficent had me do horrible things! I killed my own teamate!

Mickey: You had no control Oswald. You should know that.

Oswald: ...thanks Mickey but this is still going to haunt me for atleast a while longer...

Mickey: We have been walking around for a while and we are yet to run into anyone.

Oswald: What can I say most of the people stay in one area out of fear of leaving the village...

Mickey: Should we head over there?

Oswald: ...no..Aladdin and his group are heading over there. There is no reason for us to. Lets look around. There is bound to be someone near by

Mickey: Alright lets do it.

* * *

Note: Hope you all enjoyed it! New chapters coming soon


	2. Timon and Pumbaa

Note: Sorry for the delay. To make up for it expect a new chapter of School days tonight and I will try to get a new chapter up of Disney Legends up atleast 3 to 4 times before I leave for a vacation where I will not be using a computer for a week. Enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 Timon and Pumbaa

Timon and Pumbaa are relaxing

Timon: Ah this is the life buddy

Pumbaa: Yeah but shouldn't we get back to the Genie?

Timon: Nah he is fine. Just relax...

Pumbaa: ok...wait..look over there...its the Baloos!

Pumbaa runs over

Pumbaa: Hey Hold Up! You two!

Baloo turns his head

Baloo: Oh hey you guys

Pumbaa: I thought you guys already left.

Talespin Baloo: We are about to. I honestly feel bad for leaving like this. You know with them all trying to save the wasteland we are going home

Pumbaa: I wouldn't worry about it you have helped us a lot. Sorry about your plane by the way

Talespin Baloo: Ah thats fine. That wasn't even the original. It was just a copy. I wouldn't use the real thing to crash into a giant Monster.

Pumbaa: Heh yeah I guess that was smart choice.

Talespin Baloo: Look if you ever need us again signal us some how and we will be here.

Pumbaa: Alright. Thanks for everything you guys.

Baloo: Alright see you guys later

The two Baloos leave

Pumbaa walks back over to Timon

Pumbaa: How do you think the others are doing?

Timon: Fine.

Pumbaa: I don't know how you are so calm in our situation.

Timon: Our situation? This is Oswalds situation. We saved this world and our world. Me and you have nothing to worry about.

Pumbaa: Well what about Simba...or Nala...or Kiara? They went into the wasteland they could get hurt

Timon: I doubt it. If that rejected cartoon rabbit could survive I am sure they will all be fine.

Pumbaa: I am just saying...we lost a lot of people...I fear we might lose more...what if Mulan or Aladdin is next.

Timon: This mission is not nearly as dangerous as the one we just completed trust me. The only problem is there is no way of knowing how they are going to save the place. But if they find out soon enough they might be back in a day or two. This is not nearly as bad as what we have been through buddy. Now lets enjoy our time in this world. Its pretty nice. All of the bugs we want. Plus they are still frozen just like the rest of this world so they can't get away.

Pumbaa: Thats something else that scares me why is this world still frozen if our enemies are dead?

Timon: hmmmm...that actually is a half decent question...

Pumbaa: What if there is a second group of villians

Timon: I doubt there is. Its probably just problems with the wasteland

Pumbaa: But those problems have exsisted for over 80 years and this world has been fine.

Timon: hmm true...but if there were villians they would be taking over now. This would be the perfect time! The only people here are me and you!

Pumbaa: And the Genie he is pretty strong with his powers

Timon: Yeah but he is still in a coma.

Pumbaa: He has been in it for a while..

Timon: Stop thinking of things to worry about and just relax for petes sake!

Pumbaa:...alright...Hakuna Matata...

Timon: Hukana Matata!

* * *

Note: Kind of short I know but like always some chapters will be smaller then others. Some will have 700 words others will have 3,000 words. New chapter coming soon.


	3. The Seach Is On

Note: Thanks for your reviews here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 The Search Is On

Oswald and Mickey are still searching the wasteland

Oswald: Hello? Hello! Is anyone out there?

Mickey:This is hopeless Oswald

Oswald: (sighs) We have been searching for two days now...I wonder how the others are doing this universe is such a big place its hard to find these people unless you look in towns

Mickey: Are you sure there is anyone out here?

Oswald: Positive! There has got to be atleast one person out here and he or she will defently know more about whats going on then the people barricated in their homes

Mickey: Well...alright lets go

The two continue to search

Meanwhile

Simba, Aladdin, and Mulan are searching in the main town

Simba: Well it took us a while to get here

Aladdin: Yeah but where is everybody?

Simba:...hmmm...hello! Is anybody here!

Aladdin: Perhaps there too afraid to come out

Mulan: Lets search the houses

Simba: Sounds good

They all search through each house but fail to find anything

Simba:...now this doesn't make any sense at all...

Aladdin: Your right there...how can there be nobody in this town

Mulan: Perhaps there is more danger in this town then other locations...mabey something attacks this town I mean look at all of the damaged buildings

Aladdin: Yes but that could have happened for many reasons over the past 80 years.

Simba: Well where do we go from here?

Aladdin:...I have seen some portals that will take us to parts of this world faster lets go find them

Mulan: Alright sounds good

Meanwhile

Nala, Kopa, and Kiara are searching through a forrest

Kiara:...mom...do you have any clue where you are going?

Nala:...no...I have never been in such a bizarre world

Kiara: Yeah..besides from the fact that animals talk in our world our world is pretty normal...this one however...this is a bit more then I can handle

Kopa: You will get use to it. Remember I was stuck here for sixteen years.

Kiara: Shouldn't you know how to get through here then?

Kopa: No...it is not a small world...and I never go through the jungle

Kiara: Then why did we take this way

Kopa: Because I am hoping to find something

Nala: Well lets just try to get through here. I have a really bad feeling about this place

Mheetu: As you should!

Nala: MHEETU!

Mheetu: Thats right its me. Not alive though. Just a damn ghost! I use to spend all of my time in this jungle...and me assure you one thing...your going to die in here...YOUR GOING TO DIE! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Mheetu's Ghost disapeers

Kopa: Poor Mheetu...he use to be such a kind lion...but he completly lost it as the years went by.

Kiara: Didn't you all lose it a bit?

Kopa: No...I thought you guys were evil...I really did...when it came to Oswald I think a lot it had to do with anger and need for revenge however we all know he couldn't control what he was doing. Mheetu howeverafter spending 17 years here he did lose his mind a little bit. He use to be the only friend I had.

Kiara:..I am very sorry to hear that.

Kopa: Don't be. Our friendship ended more then 5 years ago. Mheetus personalty changed for the worse.

Nala: Well lets try to get out of here.

Kopa: Right. Don't worry about what Mheetu said he is trying to fool us. Lets get out of here

Meanwhile

Timon and Pumbaa are still resting

Pumbaa: ehh you think we should check up on Genie now?

Timon: Are you going to ask me that every 10 mintues?

Pumbaa:...probably...

Timon: Ok fine we will go back and check up on him

Pumbaa: Alright hop on my back

Timon gets on Pumbaas back and runs back to the base

Later

Timon and Pumbaa arrive at the base

Timon: See. Its all good he is still there

Pumbaa: I guess so.

Timon: Alright anyways what should we do now.

Pumbaa: I have no clue. I am too paranoid to think right now

Timon: Still worried about the others?

Pumbaa: Yes..I wish for once we could go with them...last time they sent us on a mission to find Merlin. This time they had us stay back and watch over the Genie. I always fear that something might happen to our loved ones

Timon: And you shouldn't. We always make it out of things like this.

Pumbaa: I guess so...

Timon: Come on lets go look for some water or something

Pumbaa: yeah ok...

The two walk off

Meanwhile

Mickey and Oswald are still searching

Oswald:...damn it this is place is so empty.

Mickey: I am starting to feel that this is hopeless...

Oswald:...this makes no sense there should be atleast one person in the wasteland...

Mickey: Mabey we should head for the town atleast there we might find the others

Oswald: I guess..ok the town is over that way lets go.

The two run off

* * *

Note: Hope you all enjoyed it. New chapter coming soon


	4. Gone

Note: Ok so here is how its going to work from now on. Every Saterday a new chapter of Disney Legends. Every Monday a new Lion King School Days. Sorry about delays I have been busy with other things. But hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 Gone

Oswald and Mickey walk into the town

Oswald:...its...its empty here as well..

Mickey: Where the heck is everyone?

Simba: Gone...

Mickey: Simba?

Simba: They are all gone...Me, Aladdin and Mulan looked everywhere...

Oswald:...how long have I been gone...

Mickey: That doesn't make any sense...how could they have all disapeered?

Oswald: No clue makes no sense.

Aladdin: Where is Nala, Kiara and Kopa?

Oswald: Beats me. Probably out searching still.

Aladdin: Well lets find them quickly. Before we lose them too.

Oswald just looks down in shock and depression

Aladdin: Hey its ok Oswald we are not giving up

Mickey: Like I said Oswald we saved this world once we can do it again.

Oswald:...ok lets go...

Meanwhile in the woods

Kiara:...We have been traveling in here for days...Kopa do you know where your going

Kopa: Yes. Its a big world these woods are really long.

Kiara: But I thought it was small world after a...

Kopa: Not helping!

Nala: Lets just keep walking Kiara. Kopa has been here all his life I am sure he knows where he is going

Kopa: We will be fine. Mheetus ghost is just trying to worry you. Remember Maleficent did the same thing don't listen to ghosts.

Kiara: ...Ok.

Kopa stops

Kopa: hold on...

Kiara: ...what?

Kopa: Shh! I hear sense something...and its not good...

Kopa looks around

Kopa: You two stay down

Kopa walks around the area for a while making sure its all safe

Kopa:hmmm...must be Mheetu's ghost trying to mess with us again lets go

The three leave but as they walk by something runs past where they were

Meanwhile in the real world

Timon and Pumbaa are at a lake

Pumbaa: Hey Timon.

Timon: Yeah Pumbaa

Pumbaa: ...how long have been in this world.

Timon:...well a while.

Pumbaa: Do you ever miss the pridelands..or the jungle?

Timon:...well yeah...whats your point?

Pumbaa: I want nothing more for this to all be over and for me to go home. I don't want to be here anymore...its been nothing but stress

Timon: I know Pumbaa we all miss our homes. Aladdin has not even seen Jasmin for almost a whole year how do you think he feels?

Pumbaa: Your right...I just keep picturing what it would be like if we were back at home.

Timon:...well...I can picture a lot of things that will happen in the future.

Pumbaa: Like what?

Timon: ..well like...Simba and the others failing and us all dying.

Pumbaa: What!

Timon: I'm kidding I'm kidding! Nah...what I reall picture...is us relaxing under a rock eating bugs...Kiara and Kovu taking place as king and queen...another cub being born...listening to Rafikis crazy but meaningful lectures...Simba and Nala living old together...everything good that is to come.

Pumbaa: That was beatiful.

Timon: Yeah but don't get all mushy. We already got enough people who think we are gay.

Pumbaa: Ha ha! Yeah...I can't wait for this to all be over...

Timon: Me too buddy...me too...

* * *

Note: Wow Timon said something serious for once. hmmm. Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Oswalds Memmories

Note: I know I said every saterday but I am going to be out of town on saterday so here is the chapter early. I know that School Days once again did not come out but something came up that day. But I am going to do it. Possibly I will release a chapter of it tonight but I promise nothing

* * *

Chapter 5 A Chance

Kopa, Kiara and Nala continue to wander through the woods

Kopa:...hmmm I think we are almost out of here.

Kiara: Finally. We should have never came through here

Kopa: Stop your complaining!...also there should be other people or animals in here...there always are...

Kiara: Well where are they?

Kopa: You think I know?...something tells me its a good thing I was gone while I was...cause with nobody else around here..I am thinking that something might have happened.

Kiara: How can you say that so calmly? Everyone you once knew could be dead and you don't care.

Kopa: None of these guys were my friends...none of them. It was every man for themselves...though me and Mheetu were good friends...but now he even wants me dead

Nala: I am sure there are people around here somewhere.

Kopa: Mabey they are avoiding the forest for some reason...hmmm

Something runs past them from the behide again

Kopa: There it is again! What is it?!

Kiara: I don't know but I want to get out of here

Kopa: Hold on I will be right back

Kopa runs out

Meanwhile

Everyone else is looking for Kiara, Nala, and Kopa.

Oswald: Ok so whats the plan after we find them?

Aladdin: No clue...this place might be done for Oswald...I am sorry to tell you that but it really might be.

Oswald: It just doesn't make any sense. The Blot has been around all of these years and never once did anything as big as destroying everyone in the city...but if it did then I guess there is no hope for this land...

Mickey:...hold on a mintue

Mickey starts remembering something from the last time they saved the wastelands

Mickey:...thats it! When we defeated the Blot last time we were here that girl of yours was reserected! So if we defeat the Blot this time mabey everyone else will have a shot!

Oswald: Wow really!?...hmmm I really wish I could remember what happened...it would make things a lot more easy

Mulan:...the magic hat.

Mickey: Huh?

Mulan: The Magic hat! You know the one you casted spells with!

Mickey: Yeah what about it?

Mulan: Well Maleficent used a spell on Oswald so he would forget what you did for the wasteland and so he would fight agaist you

Oswald: Which she suceeded in...

Mulan: So mabey you could fix this with a spell

Mickey:...Wow! I can't believe I didn't think of that before! Oswald where is the hat anyways? You were the last to have it.

Oswald:...oh dear...

Mickey: What?

Oswald: I left it in the dark world...you know the one Jafar created for the villians to meet up in...

Mickey: Yeah...

Oswald:...uhhh it was kind of destroyed...

Mickey: WHAT!

Mulan: Ok theres got to be another wa...

Mickey: You destroyed something as important as that hat!

Oswald: I'm sorry Mickey!

Mickey: Are you insane! Now we are done for!

Aladdin: Mickey Shut It! What your forgetting is Maleficent was controling Oswalds Mind at that time! She probably wanted to make sure that hat was destroyed so it would not benefit us ever again

Mickey:...ahh...that actually makes sense...sorry Oswald

Oswald: It's fine Mickey I understand you being stressed about it...man...Maleficent almost caused another issue huh?

Mickey: Heh heh yeah...

Mulan: She is gone now...she may have caused Oswald to go evil and me to ditch the team but she can no longer mess with our minds

Mheetu: Not her but I sure can!

Mulan: Its him!

Mheetu: Yeah thats right! It's me! Just here to let you know you guys lose!

Simba: What are you talking about?

Mheetu: A strong villian is attacking! It already killed Kopa, Nala, and Kiara!

Simba: NO!

Mheetu: Ha! You should have seen their faces!

Simba: LIES!

Mheetu: Well have fun dying you guys! Cause if you think the Blot is a problem then you are really not ready for whats coming

Mheetu disapeers

Simba:...it can't be true

Aladdin: Don't listen to him Simba! Ghosts have messed with out minds multiple times! Don't you dare listen to him!

Simba:...your right...We will find them...

Mulan: Alright..and Oswald we will find some kind of way for your to regain your memmories I don't know how yet but it will happen.

Everyone runs off


	6. The Hunchback Joins The Fight

Note: Start suggesting some new characters you would like to see. Especially a character with magic abilites (who hasn't been killed off already) for Oswalds part of the story. Who knows I might use yours! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 The Hunchback Joins The Fight

Timon and Pumbaa are sitting back relaxing when suddenly Timon thinks he hears foot steps

Timon: ...you hear that Pumbaa

Pumbaa: What?

Timon:...hmmm nevermind

Timon hears the foot steps again

Timon: There it is again

Pumbaa: What do you hear?

Timon: Sounds like foot steps

Pumbaa: hmm... Well I don't hear anything

Timon:...now I am getting paranoid you see what you do to me Pumbaa

Quasimodo: Oh your not paranoid. Those were my footsteps

Timon: Oh in that case...AHH!

Timon runs behide Pumbaa

Timon: What is that thing!

Pumbaa: That isn't very nice Timon

Quasimodo: It's fine. I just need to know where I am right now?

Pumbaa: Your not from here either?

Timon: No if he was he would be frozen you mook!

Quasimodo: I hae been stuck here for a while now. I am hoping to get some directions out of here

Timon: Jeez I knew there had to be some other people here we haven't encountered yet. Well the portals are open buddy you can go back home right now we are in a war but honestly I don't see what you could do to help so I suggest you just stay out of it. Its already stressful enough and we lost some good people in it. Pumbaa give me a lift we will show him where the Portals are

Pumbaa: Ok!

Timon jumps on Pumbaa's back and they lead Quasimodo to the portal

Meanwhile

Kopa is searching around the forest

Kopa: Hello?... hmm I should really get back to Nala and Kiara. But what are those footsteps I keep hearing...

Mike's ghost shows up

Mike: Hello

Kopa: Ah no! Not more ghosts!

Mike: No need to fear. I am on your side. My name is Mike I once fought with Aladdin and Simba but I was killed by Maleficent

Kopa: So this was recently?

Mike: Well kind of but this battle has been going on for a while and I tended to die near the end of it.

Kopa: I see

Mike: I am here to warn you about Mheetu's ghost

Kopa: We already ran into him a few times. He is nothing to worry about.

Mike: Not him but he is working for an old enemy who is.

Kopa: Who? Allow me to explain everything.

Meanwhile

Timon and Pumbaa are searching for the portals

Timon: Where are they? I could of sworn they were in this area!

Pumbaa: Me too! But I don't even see ours anymore!

Timon: This is not good!

Quasimodo: You mean we might be stuck here?

Timon:...wait...portals not working...people in this world still frozen...Pumbaa I am thinking that this other group of villians may actually exsist!

Pumbaa: But our portal should work as long as all of our enemies are dead! Mheetu is dead, Zira is dead, Nuka is dead, and Scar is dead!

Timon:...mabey there is someone we forgot about...or mabey someone isn't really dead...

Pumbaa and Quasimodo have fear in their eyes not knowing what this could possibly mean

Meanwhile

Mike: So you remember everything I told you?

Kopa: Yeah. I will warn the others as soon as I find them!

?: Oh I don't think you will be going anywhere!

Kopa: You!

?: You won't be telling anyone about me or my plans!

Kopa: Back off! No! NOO!

* * *

:o


	7. Wheres The Genie

Note: Ok one thing I want to say right now is sorry for not responding to any reviews. I use to respond to just about all of them even if it was just to say something brief. I will try to respond to more people. Thanks to everyone who has read so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7 Where Is Genie

Kiara and Nala are still in the woods waiting for Kopa to come back

Kiara: Mother where could he be!

Nala: ...I don't know...he has been gone for a long time now

Kiara: I am pretty sure we have been waiting here for longer then an hour...what if something happened to him?

Nala:...I don't know Kiara...mabey we should start looking for him

Kiara: But he told us to stay here

Nala:... I really don't know what to do right now...he told us to stay here but why isn't he back yet?...Kiara I think we need to try to find him. He could be hurt.

Kiara:...yeah...he said he would be back in a mintue...

Nala: We have waited too long we need to go!

The two run off to find him

Meanwhile

Aladdin and the others are still searching for Kiara, Nala, and Kopa

Simba: We should have never split up! Now we lost them

Oswald: Its a big world Simba. They could be far from here. Its just like if they were missing in Africa. You have a lot of places to search

Simba: I just hope they are ok.

Oswald: Hey ghost got me to try to kill the inocent so it would be easy for a ghost to try to trick you like Mheetu did. Don't listen to anything they say.

Simba:...alright.

Mickey:...wait I got it!

Aladdin: What?

Mickey: The Castle! We go to the top of it and we yell out for them! Simba with your roar it could be very easy for them to locate us

Simba:...Thats not a bad idea

Oswald: Better then what we are doing now! Lets get going! The castle is going to be a long walk

The heros head to the castle

Meanwhile

Timon, Pumbaa, and Quasimodo head back to the old base where the Genie was resting

Timon: We got to get the message to Simba as fast as we can! This could really bad!

Pumbaa:...uhhh wheres the Genie?

Timon look around

Timon: Ah Crap!

Quasimodo: The Genie?

Timon: GENIE! GENIE!

Pumbaa: Hop on my back! We need to find him!

The three run off searching.

They search everywhere they have been. They search the whole base, the zoo, where they battled Maleficent, where they beat the jabberwocky, in the forest Mickey and Oswald fought in. There wasn't a place they didn't look.

Timon: This is hopeless!

Pumbaa: Lets head back to the base. We need to try to inform everyone of this right away

Meanwhile

Kiara and Nala are searching the woods still not able to find any sign of Kopa

Kiara:...where could he be...

Nala:...I don't know...he doesn't appear to be anywhere...oh my god...

Nala see's Kopas body lying down in the forrest

Nala runs over

Nala: Kopa...Kopa!

Kiara:...he's not...

Nala:...no...he's still breathing...we need to get him out of here as fast as possible

Kiara: Ok! Kiara picks Kopa up with her mouth and Nala helps her place him on her back

Nala: Lets go Kiara!

The two run off

Meanwhile

Timon, Pumbaa, and Quasimodo head back to the base only to see the Genie freaking out

Timon:...what the heck

Genie: Aladdin! Simba! Where are you guys! Oh no! What if they are all dead! Oswald you bastard!

Timon:...well we found him

Pumbaa: Genie! Calm down!

Genie:... You guys! Ah thank god...where is everybody...and did you defeat the Jabberwocky?

Pumbaa: The Jabberwocky?...wow he's been out longer then I remembered...yeah he is dead but we still have problems

Genie: What Oswald?

Pumbaa: No he is on our side right now

Genie: I'm confused...

Timon: Just sit back and relax we will explain everything and Quasimedo or whatever your name is take a seat to. Looks like you are going to be here for a while so mine as well explain it all to you as well.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Reunion

Note: I am sorry for constant delays but I need to talk about the future of my stories. I don't plan on leaving the website but I do plan on moving on to different kind of stories. I love the Lion King and other Disney films I had during my childhood but I want to move on to a more mature story now. However this does not mean I am going to cancel Disney Legends. There will be a fourth book for sure and I am sure there will even be a fifth or sixth. I have no clue how long I will let this series run but there is still a lot more of a story to tell. As for School Days. Its on hold for now. I know a lot of people enjoy it so it has a good chance of coming back but for now I honestly am very unfocused on that one. We will see what happens with it. As for now enjoy Disney Legends. And don't worry. After Disney Legends its not like I am ditching Disney in general. It just means I will write some stories unrelated but will return eventually. Thanks for all of your support! Enjoy the chapter! Kblade, Jhonny2B, Kora22, LilWhiteKitty14, and everyone else who has read thanks for everything.

* * *

Chapter 8 Reunited

Timon and Pumbaa are explaining the whole story to Genie and Quasimodo

Timon: Ok so after we all defeated the Jabberwocky...

Pumbaa: We came back to the base...

Timon: Only to have both Mickey and Oswald return

Pumbaa: Apparently Oswald's mind was being messed with by his old leader Maleficent causing him to become more and more evil...

Timon: So everything he did that point was caused by Maleficent...

Pumbaa: But then he joined our side...

Timon: But now the others are trying to save the wasteland which is Oswalds home

Pumbaa: And that second group of villians may exsist because the portals to our worlds are shut down again and everyone on this planet is still frozen...any questions?

Genie: ...uhhhhh... I have no freaken idea...

Meanwhile

Simba, Aladdin, Mulan, Oswald, and Mickey are charging to the castle

Simba: We are getting close!

Oswald: Yeah lets just hope we don't run into anything dangerous

Just then these ink like creatures pop out of nowhere and begin to attack

Oswald: Ah no!

Mickey: I remember these guys! All need to beat them is my paint brush...that I don't have...

Aladdin pulls out a sword and so does Mulan

Aladdin: Lets fight them guys!

Aladdin kill several of them with his sword

Mulan slashes at them making sure every single one of them is dead

Simba tears them appart with his teeth and claws

They all attack until they are the only ones standing

Aladdin: Glad thats taken care of

Simba: Hurry up guys lets get to the castle and Oswald don't jinx us again!

Oswald: Heh...sorry..

They all run forward

Meanwhile in the forest

Kiara with Kopa on her back is searching for an exit with her mother Nala

Kiara: Still can't find anything.

Nala: Keep looking.

Kiara walks over to some bushes and moves them with her mouth

Kiara:...hey mom! I think I see something in the distance

Nala: A way out?

Kiara:...sure looks like it

Nala: Well lets go

The two run toward what looks like an exit

Kiara: This is it! We are finally going to get out of this forest!

The two run farther and farther until they finally reach what looks like an exit just to find out they just ran into another part of the forest

Nala:...no...

Kiara:...It really looked like...

Nala:...there is no way out of here...There is no way out of here!

Kiara: SOMEBODY HELP US!

Meanwhile at the castle

Everyone is climping up each stair getting closer and closer to the roof

Mulan: Big castle

Oswald: Yep...nothing but bad memmories in here though.

Mulan: What do you mean.

Oswald: This is where I was trying to hide my wife and kids before they were...gone...It was just like any other day. We were happy and at peace but then it happened...The Blot was formed! We tried to attack it but it was too strong. Mheetu and Kopa nearly died fighting it off. I had to to protect my family so I lead them all into here. But it followed me in. I tried to back it off but nothing seemed to work. It...it seemed like it was coming after me...I tried hiding my family in an old closet. I locked the door and nailed it shut...but the Blot got them...and from there on I just regretted life. I tried everything to make things right...but nothing worked.

Mulan:...thats such a sad story.

Oswald:...if we can win this...that sad story can have a happy ending...and sure it would be a eighty year delay but it would happen

Mickey: We will win this Oswald. We may be behide schedule but we will have our victory.

They finally reach the top

Aladdin: Simba...you know what to do

Simba roars as lound as he can

Kiara:...mom...did you hear that?

Nala:...yeah...Si...Simba?

Kiara: Its coming from over there! Lets go!

They all rush towards where the noise is coming from

Simba Roars again

They keep running and running through the forest following the sound of Simba's roar

Nala:...you see that opening over there?

Kiara: Yes! Lets just hope this time its a way out!

They run towards it

They go through the opening where they finally made it out of the forest

Kiara: We're Out!

Aladdin: Simba Look!

Simba: KIARA! NALA!

He runs down from the castle to reunite with his family

Everyone looks at Simba, Nala, and Kiara with happiness and feel touched by the momment

However it reminds Oswald of his family so Oswald looks away and walks off

Mickey see's Oswald and follows

Mickey: Oswald where are you going?

Oswald:..I just needed to get away for a second...

Mickey:...hey...its ok. We found them. Next step is defeating the Blot one last time.

* * *

Note: Chapter 9 is coming WAY sooner. I am going to try to complete this story within the next two weeks. I know what I want to do with it but I just keep getting too lazy to write or I get busy with other things. I will be back several times this week.


	9. The New Plan

Note: WOAH! I AM ACTUALLY POSTING A NEW CHAPTER...ON TIME!? Enjoy it guys.

* * *

Chapter 9 The New Plan

Genie: So what exactly do we do from here?

Timon: We prepare for whatever lies ahead.

Genie: But by the time the others get back they will be worn out and unwilling to fight anymore. Us four can't be enough to defeat what ever is coming

Pumbaa:...he's right Timon.

Timon: I know! Thats what the villians are probably waiting on! They know that they won't be able to fight as well.

Pumbaa: Wow you actually realized something intellegent

Timon: When things get serious I tend to think a little bit better

Genie: But that shouldn't be a problem. I have power I should be able to simpily refreshen them

Timon: Yep Just try not to get knocked out again and we are good

Just then out of nowhere lighting strikes the Genie knocking him out again

Timon:...well crap...

Genie gets up

Genie: Nah...I actually think I am ok...yeah...

Lighting strikes again knocking him out again

Pumbaa: uhh...

Genie gets up again

Genie:...ok...this is very painful but I am kind of impressed that I haven't been knocked out for more then two seconds so far

The Lighting hits the Genie again

Timon:...

Pumbaa:...

Quasimodo:...

Timon:...I think he is knocked out now...ok anyways

Genie gets back up

Genie: Woo...owe...that is really painful...

Timon: Ah for crying out lound!

The Lighting hits Genie again

Pumbaa: You know this is getting very old

The Genie gets up

Genie: Ok...this freaken sucks!

The Ligthing hits him again

Pumbaa: Ok now its funny again.

Timon: Ok I am not even going to say anything until we know he is out for good!

Ten Mintues later

Timon: Ok...I think he is knocked out. And what was I saying before...oh yeah we need his powers...this...this is not good.

Meanwhile in the Wasteland

Simba: Where were you guys!?

Nala: We got stuck in the woods trying to find a way out

Kiara: Kopa was attacked. But I carried him with me

Simba: Hmm.. well set him down.

Oswald observes Kopa

Oswald: You know I have had to care for many injured characters here. Being one of the healthy ones after the attacks...and from what I can tell Kopa is going to need special treatment...these are really bad injuries.

Kiara: But who did this?

Oswald:...the Blot...

Kiara: Huh?

Oswald: I can't think of anything else that could have caused this! It must have been the Blot!

Simba: What is with this Blot thing?

Oswald: Its something that Mickey created by accident. It is an evil being with no attention other then making others suffer.

Nala: How terrible...

Oswald: Kiara pick Kopa up. I know a place he can rest.

Kiara picks up Kopa and follows Oswald into a house

Oswald alright set him down on this bed.

Kiara: Shouldn't someone look over him

Oswald: You and Nala. I know we just got reunited with you two but don't worry we won't be that far from this house...atleast not all of us

Kiara: Alright.

Kiara and Nala both sit along side the bed

Later

Oswald: Ok. So now that the entire group is back and we know that all of the people who were here before I left are all gone what is the plan

Aladdin: Where haven't we gone yet?

Oswald:...The Mad Docs Lab!

Aladdin: Alright Then! Oswald you will lead the way! Everyone else get ready for a fight. We finally have an answer!

* * *

Note: Like always hope you all enjoyed. New chapter coming very soon


	10. The Only Survivor

Note:Ok so why did it take so long this time. I actually have a good reason. my computer Crashed. It took me forever to get it back but its back now so I am too. Here is the final update on the series. Disney Legends 4 will be the final story in the series. Why? Because I am ready to end it. But don't worry I have another story coming out soon that actually is about Lion King Characters. Its going to be on the humor side like Lion King School days however I will do another serious story again. It will begin soon. I love Disney Legends but I will be honest I feel like I made some mistakes. While everyone praised the first one people didn't seem to like how many characters were killed off or temporarily written off in the second one. This one people seem to like fine however I feel like nothing too interesting has happened other the Quasimodo. But I am going to finish this series and start a new one. Its time for me to really try to get active again. As for School Days. Nah. I am sorry to just flat out end it like that but I went too long without updating it and I feel like this new series will be funnier. Alright Enjoy the New Chapter Guys. Sorry for how long it took. I hope its worth it. Also in respond to a question of someone wondering if Ariel can be in the series. A lot of new characters will be in the final book and I am sure she will be one of them because of how big of a character she is. As for this book I already have the rest of it planned out so don't get your hopes up for this one but the fourth on on the other hand I think you will like

Chapter 10 The Only Survivor

The entire gang finally make it to the mad docs lab and start to investigate

Oswald: Hello? Is anyone here?

Mickey: Hello?!

?: Who...whose their...please don't...don't hurt me

Oswald: Don't worry its me Oswald

Horace walks out of the shadows

Horace: Oh thank god its you Oswald!...wait...you..you left us here...you were supposed to keep us safe but you left and...I'm the only one left.

Oswald: Your...your the only one left...

Horace: Yes...The Blot grew too strong. It took out everyone else.

Oswald: No...

Mickey: Don't worry Oswald. Last time we defeated this everyone came back. If we can do this everything will be restored.

Oswald:...yeah...Horace Come with us we will get you somewhere safe.

They all head back to mainstreet

Simba: Ok so we now know everything. Everyone living here was wiped out, The Blot is the cause for all of this, and if we can defeat him everything in this world can be restored.

Oswald: Yep...the only question is how do we defeat this thing...

Aladdin: hmm..Mickey how did you do it?

Mickey: With this magic brush...but there is no telling where it could be now...

Mulan: Doesn't matter...Its grown stronger ever since you first encountered it Mickey... I can feel it..The brush won't be enough...

Mickey: Then... what are we supposed to do?

Aladdin:...I promised I would lead us to victory...and I am going to keep that promise. But for now I need to think. Just keep an eye out. Mulan come with me. We need to make plans for battle. Its almost time...once we come up with a plan we will fight it and we will defeat it. And after that we will finally get to go home.

Aladdin and Mulan walk off

* * *

Note: Just as an apology for taking so long I am putting another chapter up tonight. Stay tuned it will be up shortly


	11. Nothing Left To Do But Wait

Note: Ok so this is the second chapther I posted in one day. If you haven't read the first new chapter be sure to read that one first.

* * *

Chapter 11 Nothing Left But To Wait

Everyone but Aladdin and Mulan are sitting down waiting to find out what the plan is

Simba: Well guys...we've been at this for a long time now...

Nala: We will finally get to return to home once We defeat that thing. It will all finally be over

Oswald: I hope...

Mickey: What do you mean what could possibly be left?

Oswald:..lately...it would seem when we defeat one bad thing..something worse comes to take its place...I just don't know if this is really where the adventure ends...cause I sure hope it is...it was an honor meeting all of you...but it would have been way better if things could have just remained peaceful and none of us ment at all

Mickey: I know...but for every true hero there is a villian. Thats how things have always been. But perhaps your right Oswald...like he said its been an honor to have ment you guys but...I miss Minnie...and Pluto...Donald, Goofy, Daisy...they were my friends my family...and its almost been a whole year since we all got stuck here.

Simba:...I miss the pridelands...Ruling the Kingdom as my Father did...hanging with Timon and Pumbaa...I even kind of miss listening to Zazu's lectures...

Kiara: I miss the biggest worry of mine being learninig to hunt...and someday taking the throne with Kovu..

Nala: I miss my mother...I miss the lovely view of the pridelands...I miss it alll

Oswald:..I don't even know what to miss...its been too long... I haven't truly been happy since the 20's...I guess I miss the blue sky...and having a family...I guess I only remember these things because I was recently in that other world with you guys...

Mickey: We will pull through Oswald. And you have family with you...like it or not. Me and you are brothers.

Oswald:...yeah..I guess we are.

Mickey: We will stick together and we will defeat this thing once and for all.

Simba: You know what. Enough talk about what we miss. More talk about how we are going to get it back.

Aladdin: I like your attitudes. Will make this a way more enjoyable fight

Mulan: We know what we must do now. How to prepare for this final battle

Simba: And how is that

Mulan: Simba. You are the king of the lions so I want you to train Kiara and Nala. I know you don't want them to fight but we will need them. Train them to be able to fight.

Simba:...alright.

Mulan: Oswald you have a power you have not yet discovered...a strength that will help you fight. You have barely ever fought in your life. You must really try to find whats inside of you and prepare for this battle

Oswald: I...I don't get it.

Mulan: I know it sounds confusing. It is. But you really need to try. Its our only hope

Oswald:..ok.

Mulan: Mickey. You need to find the paint brush. Its the only way the Blot can truly be defeated. We can weaken it but without the brush there is no chance at all

Mickey: Alright I'll find it!

Aladdin: As the leader of the group I will train my best so I can lead this team to victory!

Mulan: And as for me...I have always been considered good with my blade...today I master it!

Aladdin: We only have a little time left! We must start now! GO!

Everyone heads off to do their mission.

Mulan sits down and meditates

Oswald turns around to talk to Mulan

Oswald: Hold on thats how you plan on becoming a blade master?

Mulan: Trust me I know what I am doing. Besides someone needs to stay here with Kopa and Horace to make sure they are alright now go!

Oswald:...Alright..I trust you guys

Oswald runs off

* * *

Things are finally getting interesting. Chapter 12 coming soon


	12. Heros And Villians Return

Note: Yeah its been a while again. Thats because I was writing School Days. To make up for all of the delays the rest of the story will be posted this week. Not sure what days this week but this week 13, 14, and 15 will also be posted. I am going to be honest I don't really care for what I wrote with this installment. I thought the first one was great and consisted of characters put to good use and the only character who was killed off too early was the beast. Book 2 I thought was good and even though one by one the members of the team left or were killed off I think I did good with making the characters man up and finally gain the courage to fight. As for this story I think its been all over the place. I don't know I am glad you guys liked it. I will try to finish it strong but the final Book will be one to look forward too.

* * *

Chapter 12 Hero and Villians Return

Timon, Pumbaa, and Quasimodo are sitting next to the Genie who is still knocked out

Timon: You know...this is getting depressing...

Pumbaa: Yep. Hopefully we will know whats going on soon.

A portal opens

Timon: Quickly! Jump in!

They all run for it but a plane comes out and it closes

Timon: AH!

Pumbaa: Wait is that Baloo again?

Timon:..hey yeah it is..

The Plane lands

Baloo: Hey guys...uhh let me introduce you guys to Rebbeca

Rebbeca: Hello.

Baloo:...yeah...she's kind of the reason I am back here...

Flashback

Rebbeca: So wait you did that one mission for them and then left like a pussy?

Baloo: Well yeah but it took a really long time and we got things to do here!

Rebbeca: We've been off the air for years! We got nothing to do! Get back on your plane and we are going back now!

Baloo: But Rebbeca!

Rebbeca: Now! What were you thinking?

Baloo: Well there was this one person constantly calling me a coward in the reviews but..

Rebbeca: Thats because you are being one now lets get back over this instant.

End Of Flashaback

Baloo: Yeah..look. Robin Hood, Peter Pan, The Beast, Michael, and The Beast all died and many others returned home since they did everything they needed too for their worlds...they are not the true heros...like Simba or Aladdin or Mulan...or you guys...you guys are not leaving until all worlds are safe and niether are we! We are in till the end!

Timon: Thats more like it!

Pumbaa: Together we can finally end this once and for all!

?: Can you?

The world starts to get very dark and clounds start blocking the sky. Thunder hits the ground and the sky turns red. The entire world begins to light on fire

Quasimodo: Whats happening here?

?: Allow me to introduce myself.

Judge Frollo: I am Judge Frollo! And You are all done for!

Quasimodo: YOU! I though you died!

Quasimodo: A lot of us died You fool. But we just keep finding ways to come back. Let me introduce you too my team...Maleficent

Maleficent appears

Timon:..but we killed you too!

Frollo: After Maleficent failed to rule this world I decided I would give it a try. Remember the second group of villians rumor. That was me. I decided to give Maleficent a chance to join me. But before I would resurect her I made her do something for me. I made her mess with the minds of many. Including Oswald and Mulan. I made them turn agaist the group. Sure they are all working together again. But it does not matter.

Pumbaa: Is their anyone else who is back?

Frollo: No. Their is no one else who is really worth bring back. But I do have some suprises I am sure none of you are ready for. You all fought the Jabberwocky and Maleficent! There was a battle between Brothers and Sisters. Some joined the good side others died. Now your precious heros are fighting the Blot...but all of these things are nothing compared to what you will see soon. I do believe this storm that caused the sky to go red and fire that covers the planet is a good place to start...how about we unfreeze these people now. They can't stop me. The most they can do is suffer along with you

Frollo unfreezes all of man kind

Officer:..whats going on? A minute ago we were stopping A man who stole from a zoo exhibit...now ...holy crap what is happening?

The people of the world are finally unfrozen and the world is going to hell

Frollo: Its going to get way worse! This is only the begining!

Frollo and Maleficent disapeer

Timon: NO!

Pumbaa: It was all true...this is really it you guys..we are going to die!

Baloo: Never say that! get in the plane hurry! We can find a safer place! There has got to be somewhere!

They all jump on the plane and ride off

Timons Thoughts: Please hurry up guys..we need you.

* * *

Note: So Hopefully this made the story more interesting. We are almost at the end of Book 3. Like I said three more chapters this week to make up for delays. They will be good!


	13. A Undiscovered Power

Note: Ok so here is the next chapter. It will lead up to chapter 14 which will be very interesting and then chapter 15 which will lead us into the final installment of Disney Legends that will eventually come out.

* * *

Chapter 13 An Undiscovered Power

Oswald: Hmmm what the heck did Mulan mean when she said I have a power that I have not yet discovered...well I guess I need to find out soon...the Blot will be attacking before we know it...I am not ready for this...

Meanwhile

Mulan is meditating

Mulan: Yes...I see it now...I know what I must do...a certain way to use my blade which will weaken the Blot...I am ready...

Mulan gets up pulls her blade

Mulan: Its time.

Meanwhile

Aladdin: Well it won't be long before we are finally done...atleast I hope...I wonder how the Genie is holding up...and what might have been going on in the real world...perhaps...I should write a letter...this time not to the monkey...

Aladdin begins to write

Aladdin: Dear Jasmin...I am sorry I have been gone so long. Its been a rough journey but its finally coming to an end. Every night I dream about the great times we have had together...and how much I love you. I look forward to finally returning to you. Where we can live a long happy life in peace. This world still needs me but it won't be long until it can survive on its own again. Love Aladdin...

Meanwhile

Simba: Alright you two have trained very well...but you need to promise me one thing before we go into battle and that is you will not do anything risky, or too difficult, or way too dangerous, or..

Nala: Simba! Don't worry. We will all make it out of this one. Trust me.

Simba: Your right. I just want you two to be safe.

Kiara: We will dad...and soon we can finally return home

Meanwhile

Timon: This is bad! This is really bad!

Officer: What the hell!? Are those animals talking? Wait you kind of look like characters from movies my kids watch

Timon: uhh yeah...I would explain but...well lets just say a lot has been going on since you guys were frozen.

Officer: What the hell are you talking about?

Timon: Well you see Maleficent came to this world with several villians, she then froze everyone here so they wouldn't be able to get in her way, then Me, Pumbaa and many other Disney Characters came to fight, We defeated her but then a bunch of forgotten and rejected characters came back and the war continued, we ended that war and now most of the heros are in the wasteland trying to save Oswalds home. And now Maleficent is back and Frollo is planning on taking over this world...any questions?

Officer:...YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!?

Timon: Well considering the fact that your speaking to several Disney characters right now...yeah...we were actually about to fly out of here to safe aera but Baloos plane stopped working

Baloo: Its not as strong as the one I used to help fight the Jabberwocky but that one is destroyed. I still don't know why this won't start

Officer: I'm sorry but this is too much to comprehend.

Timon: Yeah I understand..we had a whole year to comprehend it..you just heard about this a few minutes ago

Officer: We have been frozen for a year!?

Timon: uh...yeah...

Meanwhile

Mickey is searching the wastelands where he finds the Mad Docs old lair

Mickey: Hmm...bad memmories here...

Mickey starts looking around for his paintbrush

Mickey: Where could that thing be...

Mickey sees a glow from a box

He opens it and his paint brush is inside of it

Mickey: Would you look at that! I guess when Mad Doctor teamed up with Oswald he was planning on using this a while back. Well I got it. Guess its time to return to base

Later that day

Everyone but Oswald meets back at base

Kiara: How is Kopa doing?

Mulan: Good I think he will be awake soon.

Kiara: Good.

Mickey: I found the paint brush. How did everyone elses missions go?

Simba: Nala and Kiara are ready...I still don't want them to fight but I guess we have no choice...

Mulan: I know exactly how I need to use my blade in this fight

Aladdin: I am ready as well...everyone seems to be ready but Oswald.

Mickey: Where is he?

Mulan: I don't know..but we can't do this without him

Mickey: How do you know he has a power?

Mulan: Because he started it all. He started Disney and all of its Legends. The Line "It Started With A Mouse" was never true. Sure you went off to be the most successful toon of all time. But it really all started with a lucky rabbit.

Mickey:..and if he started all of this...all of these great heros...he must posses some kind of power

Mulan: We couldn't just assume that by that fact but I see something in him...that I am not sure if the rest of the world has seen.

Simba:...lets hope he gets here within seconds guys...

Mickey: Why?

Simba:...because its here.

The Blot has arrived and is starting to attack

Aladdin: Oh No! Guys we need to start fighting! Oswald! You better hurry because we need you!

* * *

So the fight finally begins what will happen next? Find out next time in Disney Legends!


	14. Legends VS Blot

Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Its defently the most exciting Chapter yet!

* * *

Chapter 14 Legends VS Blot

Aladdin, Mulan, Simba, Kiara, Nala, and Mickey are all fighting the Blot however are struggling

Aladdin: Damn! This thing is strong!

Mickey: Its even stronger then the first time I fought it..

Mulan: Don't give up yet guys!

Mickey: Wasn't planning on it! Nor will I ever!

Mickey Jumps up with his paint brush and tries to use its power to damage it however the Blot shoots black goo on to Mickey making him fall to the ground

Mulan: Mickey!

Mickey:...ehh...I...I don't think I have ever felt so much pain in my life...

Mulan:..This isn't going to work...not without Oswald...Kiara! Nala! Get Mickey to safety! We will hold him off. We can't beat him without Oswald but we can atleast stop him from harming anyone else

Kiara and Nala: GOT IT!

They both get Mickey and take him to safety

Aladdin's Thoughts: Come on Oswald...We need you more then ever...

Meanwhile in the real world

Baloo:...Nope..this thing is not going to turn back on...

Rebecca: You can't be serious!

Baloo:...It just won't start again.

Timon: Well Jeez guys! I would say thats the least of our concerns right now!

Out of nowhere the Genie wakes up

Genie: AH! ...oh...finally awake...ok so before I feel asleep you guys were telling me you defeated the Jabberwocky and...oh jeez...what the hell is happeing

Timon: ITS DOOMSDAY BUDDY!

Pumbaa: Frollo has come to this world! He is causing all of this! And Simba and the others are no where to be found!

Timon: Not to mention Maleficent is back!

Genie:...well...this is bad...really really bad.

Quasimodo:...I would say...but we can do this. If the stories you guys told me were true then I believe that the others will return...and then we can save this world once and for all..as for Frollo...I defeated him once. I can do it again.

Genie: Well to be fair I do believe that his death was kind of his own fault and...ahh nevermind you were alright in that fight.

Timon: Well I don't know if they are coming back or not. But if they are they better hurry. Things are getting worse by the second. It won't be long until its too late and Frollo becomes unstopable...

Meanwhile in the Wasteland

Oswald is looking around

Oswald:...this is hopeless! I don't have a special Power! I am just a rejected cartoon character!

Walt: You are more then you say you are Oswald

Oswald:...Walt?

Meanwhile in a differant part of the wasteland

Aladdin, Simba, and Mulan are still fighting off The Blot

Simba: I will hand it to him he is a tough ass!

Aladdin: Yeah. But I think we got a chance.

Mulan: No..

Aladdin: What?

Mulan: Without Oswald there is no chance

Simba: How do you guys know this?

Mulan:...there is this voice in my head...that is telling me that Oswald has a power...I was not too familiar with the voice...but I feeel like this person ment quite a bit to Oswald...I don't know. I am a fighter not a Preacher and I don't get it either I just know their is something Oswald has in him that he is yet to discover...perhaps the only way he can discover it is by thinking more of what he is...it must be hard when he was a forgotten toon though.

Meanwhile In Aladdins world

Jasmin is reading Aladdins letter

Jasmin:...no...no more.

Jasmin gets up and walks outside

She sneaks past the guards and leave the kingdom

Jasmin: You've been gone for far too long...and I will find you my love. No matter what danger it puts me in.

Jasmin heads off

Meanwhile in the Real World

News Reporter: This just in! It is now known why this is all happening. Its not that the Mayan calander was off by a few weeks its that Disney is not that family entertainment we use to think it was as now Villians from the Disney world are invading. Don't believe us well we got a word with some of the heros trying to stop it

Pumbaa: Yeah look you guys we are trying to figure something out so mabey you could get the cameras away

Timon: Hey hold on Pumbaa its not everyday you get to be on tv

Timon: Hey everybody! Timon here!

Pumbaa: Timon your on tv all the time...and you have been in the theater several times.

Timon: So this war going on...not fun.

Pumbaa: Timon we should really be taking this more seriously.

Timon: But anyways I have been fighting with these guys for about a year now so if any of you ladies want to hook up sometime...

Genie grabs Timon

Genie: Would you stop that! This is serious!

Timon: Ok ok...sorry...

Meanwhile in the wasteland

Oswald: I don't understand. What power do I posses

Walt: You posses the power that started it all. You are stronger then the Blot. You always were Oswald. You just never believed it. And any of my creations should know you have to believe to make the magic of every creation to work. Simba believed he could beat Scar and he did, Aladdin believed he could beat Jafar and Marry Jasmin and he did. Snow White believed someday her prince would come and he did. So do you know what I am saying

Oswald: Yes but..how can I believe I am worth anything...when I was a rejected character...

Walt:You were never rejected Oswald.

Oswald: I wasn't?

Walt: No.

Oswald: Then why did Mickey replace me?

Walt: You were replaced because of greed

Oswald: What?

Walt: I created you with the intension of you being what Mickey Mouse was...but one day I was told that I was no longer allowed to have anything to do with you...I was very upset...but I had to move on. Just like you did..At first atleast

Oswald: Then the thinner disaster happened...and I lost everything.

Walt: Yes...but that does not mean you can't stop it. You were ment to be what Mickey is. You were robbed of that. However Mickey failed to fight the Blot and is now injured

Oswald: he Is? Is he alright

Walt: No...nobody will be if its not defeated...and your the one who has the power to beat him. Its finally time for your momment. Your glory. Are you ready Oswald?

Oswald: Yes..I think I finally understand it all now. I am ready for this!

Walt: You have done well

Oswalds entire body lights up as an unimaginable power enters his body

Walt: Good Luck

Walts ghost disapeers

Oswald: I will not let you down...thank you...for everything

Oswald runs off

Oswalds Thoughts: This is it! Yesterday I was an associate...now...I AM A LEGEND!

* * *

Note: The final chapter of Book 3 comes out tommorow!


	15. Legends Fight Till The End

Note: Well this is the final chapter of Book 3. Its defently the most intense chapter yet and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 15 Legends That Fight Till The End

In the real world

Timon: Well things have cooled down a bit..

Genie: I think thats because people have accepted Frollo as their leader now.

Quasimodo: He can't do this...how long do you think before they get back?

Pumbaa: Its been months...I really don't know whats taking them...any luck with the plane you guys?

Rebecca: No...but it doesn't really matter at this point. With all thats going on around here I don't know how this could help us...

Baloo: Yeah.

Timon: Do you think there is a chance that while there are more villians here...there could be some more heros around here?

Pumbaa: Mabey?

?:Oh yes their are...only question is...can you find them?

Pumbaa: Whose there?

?: wouldn't you like to know (laughs like a mad man)

Genie:...something about that voice...sounds familiar..

Pumbaa: Yeah your right...

?: Hmmm have I met you guys? I don't really recall...though I hardly ever recall anything! HA HA HA!

Timon: Jeez whoever it is he is insane

?: Oh aren't we all a little insane MEERKAT! Aren't we all wierd in our own way?...you wouldn't believe the hell my world has gone through...

Genie: Wait your world is in danger as well?

?: Oh yes..I use to be known to be a little mad...but after she took control...it went insane.

Genie: She...So it is a she? Are you talking about Maleficent?

?: No! What would she want with Wonderland?!

Genie:...oh god I think I know who this is...

?: No...it was the Queen of Hearts...she was already the ruler of wonderland...but as long as she promised to serve Frollo..she would get power...that you could ever imagine...power that drove everyone in wonderland a lot more insane...

Genie:...Mad Hatter...

Mad Hatter jumps out of nowhere

Mad Hatter: Oh you are correct indeed! HA HA HA! AND WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! HA! THE WORLD IS ENDING! THE WORLD IS ENDING! WE WILL ALL BE SEEING DEATH PRETTY DAMN SOON! THATS FOR SURE! (Laughs like a Mad Man again)

Timon: Why the heck are you laughing?

Mad Hatter: Like I said! I am insane! See!

Mad Hatter Pulls a gun and shoots Pumbaa

Timon: PUMBAA!

Baloo: GET HIM NOW!

Quasimodo grabs Mad Hatter by the neck

Baloo grabs his gun

Baloo: Tie him up!

Timon: Pumbaa...PUMBAA SPEAK TO ME!

Pumbaa: ehh...I think...I think this is it buddy...

Timon: No it is not! We are going to win! And we are going to go back to the Jungle!..just like the old days...just like we kept talking about ever since we got here...your going to be fine!

Pumbaa: Before I go...I just need to tell you something buddy...if it were not for you I would be nothing but a smelly warthog who would have probably gotten eaten by now. Your my best friend...but you guys need to win this...please don't let my death make you give up

Timon: ...I won't buddy...I never will...I promise

Pumbaa:...I lived a good life Timon...please don't be upset...we had some good times didn't we?

Timon: Yeah...yeah we sure did buddy.

Pumbaa:...Hakuna Matata...

Timon: ...Ha...kuna Matata...

Pumbaa closes his eyes and his heart stops

Timon in tears gets up and walks off

Timon:...I...will be back later guys...I need sometime alone...

Genie:..alright Timon...

Genie looks at Pumbaa

Genie: Rest in peace...old friend...

Meanwhile in the wasteland

Oswald is searching for everyone else

Oswald: Where are they?...I need to do this before its too late!

Just then The Blot comes flying around Oswald

Oswald:..we meet again...

Mulan: Oswald! There you are!

Oswald: Hey Mulan.

Mulan: Things are not going well Oswald. Mickey is hurt and Kiara and Nala left the fight to take him to safety

Oswald: I know...and old friend informed me...and I do know what to do now.

Mulan: You do?

Oswald: Yes. Step aside

Oswald walks up to the Blot

Oswald: HEY YOU!

The Blot looks at Oswald

Oswald: Yeah I am talking to you! ...you Know I have been thinking. For every hero lies a villian...now we have heard this several times...but every hero has their own villian. Simba had Scar, Aladdin had Jufar, Mickey had Me...some villians become good like I did...and some die...like you will. I know why nobody else has been able to defeat you. Because I was the one who was ment to defeat you! I am the first Disney hero there ever was! Sure I once turned to the side of evil but I was shown by Mickey I was on the wrong side. That was his job in this quest. And after I was forgotten and sent here you were made not shortly after. Which makes you the first Disney Villian there ever was. Meaning the first hero must defeat you. So get ready you giant pile of SCUM! LETS FIGHT!

Oswald and The Blot both begin the final battle

Oswald uses force that no one ever knew he had

Simba: How is he doing that?

Mulan: I told you he had powers

Oswald continues to fight The Blot

The Blot slams Oswald to the ground but he gets back up right away and keeps fighting

Aladdin: Come on Oswald...you can do this.

The Blot once again grabs Oswald and slams him to the ground

Oswald: AH!

Mulan: Oswald! Are you alright?

Oswald:.,.no...no..I am really not...OW!

Mulan: you got to get back up!

Oswald:...I can't...

Ortensia's Ghost appears however only Oswald can see her

Ortensia: Oswald.

Oswald:..Ortensia...

Ortenisa: you must keep fighting

Oswald: You don't understand I really want to but I can't get up...

Ortensia: You can do to Oswald...don't let us down. I know you have it in you...

Ortensia: You got to do this.

Just then everyone begins to route Oswald on

Simba: Come on Oswald! You got this!

Aladdin: Like you said! Your the only one who can do this!

Mulan: I know you have it in you Oswald!

Meanwhile in another part of the Wasteland

Nala: Come on Oswald...your the last chance we got.

Kiara: We all believe in you

Mickey: Its finally your time Oswald. This is your big momment. You can defeat The Blot.

Meanwhile in the real world

The Mad Hatter is tied up

Baloo: You murdered Pumbaa! I thought you were a good guy!

Mad Hatter: Well I am not evil. I AM JUST INSANE! HA HA HA!

A reflection appears in the sky showing The Blot and Oswald trying to get up

Baloo:..hey look in the sky..isn't that Oswald..fighting that Blot thing you mentioned

Genie:..it is...Oswald...come on get up...Get Up!

Baloo: Come on Oswald! Defeat that thing! You can do this!

Meanwhile While Timon is sitting alone he see's the reflection

Timon:...come on Oswald you can do this. Do it for Pumbaa and every hero we lost in this horrible war!

Meanwhile in the wasteland

Ortensia: The whole world is cheering you on...you must do this

Oswald slowly gets back up

Oswald: Alright..but this is my last chance...hey Ortensia...are you ..dead?

Ortensia: ...yes...

Oswald: So...I will never see you again even if I defeat the Blot

Ortensia: I don't know that for sure Oswald...none of us know anything about whats going to happen after you defeat that thing. But don't do it for me...do it for the world that needs you.

Oswald:...ok.

Oswald gets back up and attacks the Blot once again

Oswald: There has got to be a way to defeat it! What can I do...the Brush...Mulan! didn't you say the Brush was needed

Mulan: Yes...In a dream I was told the Brush and you were needed to fight the Blot...I thought Mickey using the brush and your fighting it would stop it...we need the brush

Mickey who can barely walks comes over and throws it to Oswald

Mickey: Finish him off for good Oswald!

Oswald takes it and uses it on the Blot

The Blot suddenly starts to shrink

Oswald: Its working!

The Blot become weaker and weaker until the whole thing is destroyed

Oswald: YES!

Mulan: You did it!

Oswald: Yes...but...wasteland is still wasteland..nothing has changed..I guess my theory of everything going back to normal once the Blot was defeated was false...

Mickey: Wait! Oswald look!

The clounds in the sky finally clear up

Oswald:..could it be?

The world begins to clear up houses become undamaged and the grass becomes green once again.

Mickey: Thanks To Your efforts...this world has gained a little magic of its own...magic all of courage and wise choices...

Oswald:..yeah...but could this mean...

People of the wasteland begin to reappear

Oswald:...it does...

Horace: Everyone is back!

Oswald: But where is Ortensia...

Ortensia: Right over here!

Oswald runs through a crowd full of people and reunites with Ortensia who he has not seen for over 80 years.

Mickey: All of the struggles we avoided, how well we managed time, enemies defeated, the ways in which we treat others and perhaps the friendships we have ecountered...

Everyone in what was once the wasteland celebrates the Risks the heros took to save their land

Mickey: Well you did it Oswald

Oswald: We did it Mickey. I would have never done any of this without you guys...here I want you to take this back..

Oswald hands Mickey the brush

Mickey:...thanks Oswald...well I guess the rest of us need to head back. its been a good run Oswald

Oswald:..hey let me go to the real world with you guys one last time...just to check on how everything is holding up

Mickey: You sure? You don't need to do this

Oswald: You guys helped me get my life back after everything I did...I owe it to you all to atleast make sure everything is alright in the real world.

Mickey: Alright. Well we need to head back soon. The others are probably worried. I don't think anything bad could have happened while we were gone but whatever it is I know we can overcome it

Aladdin: We have overcome everything else.

Mulan: Lets remember guys whatever new problems may lay ahead we can handle.

Simba: Agreed

Kopa wakes up

Kopa: Ah!...Guys!

Kiara: What is it Kopa?

Kopa: I have been dreaming about things...horrible horrible things that have happened! Many villians are back in the real world!

Simba: What!?

Kopa: Michael told me that at first it was just a ghost of one of our old rivals but apparently he has nothing to do with Frollo!

Mulan: Frollo?

Aladdin: Wait are you talking about the same Michael who died in battle with us a while back?

Kopa: Yes!

Simba: Well slow down Kopa...First of all who is this ghost that is back?

Scar: Why don't you ask yourself that Simba!

Simba:...no...

TO BE CONCULDED!

* * *

Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. The Final Book will come out eventually not sure when but it will be worth the wait. And very special thanks to everyone who has been reading the series! Tell me what characters you would like to see in the final installment of this series especially villians! Its going to be a great finale that I will think out and make sure it ends the story well!

Disney Legends 4 The Final Battle Coming Soon!


End file.
